


Dripping, Falling

by SuperFandoms



Category: Original Work, Paper Roblox (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Mayhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: The first time they experienced possession was never their favorite. The possessor always talks.





	Dripping, Falling

Rosemary, Rosemary, Rose. Your smiles and cries for help do not fool me. You want this, you brought me here, after all. And I do know what you plan to do. I know you will summon your "allies", and oh-so-neatly tie up loose ends. The veil between worlds is thin, Rosemary. You will help me shred it.

Of course I will. Doing otherwise doesn't fit the narrative I want. You may compare me to another for my wish of a perfect story, but my defeat will be of a more subtle nature.

But for now, you help.

Yes, yes. What do you need of me?

I require you to act as a mouthpiece. Speak for me and use your influence to gain followers. Then, we will create an area saturated in the Void, and shatter the barrier in twain.

So fancy. Are you proud of your vocabulary? I'll speak in your favor. I do have other tasks to perform, though.

And you will perform them. Keep up appearances, and I will be out of this world soon.

You don't even know why I'm helping you.

Even if I didn't know, even if you hadn't explained to me exactly what you were gaining from all this, would it matter? I am a God, Rosemary. When you die, it will be me you see before visiting the afterlife. The Void consumes all, dearest flower, not merely one of another. You have the privilege of being consumed before death.

...

Go on, I'll be right under your skin, waiting for whatever moment suits me best. You wouldn't want to disappoint yourself, after all. Goodbye, Rosemary!


End file.
